The Surprise
by LadyCrystalTheNatureDemon
Summary: My name is Shania and I'm in love! Me and my boyfriend we're on a date! My boyfriend made the first move while we were hanging out on a bridge in a park, like on the equipment. And we were both trying to nap on this bridge and we started poking each other, flirting, and he just grabbed my hand and held it. We just sat there, half asleep in a park holding hands.
1. The Surprise

**_The Surprise._**

My name is Shania and I'm in love! Me and my boyfriend we're on a date! My boyfriend made the first move while we were hanging out on a bridge in a park, like on the equipment. And we were both trying to nap on this bridge and we started poking each other, flirting, and he just grabbed my hand and held it. We just sat there, half asleep in a park holding hands. And then in the morning I guess we just started hanging out even more! He took me on a second date a week later...We were sitting on the hood of his car and he had a lamp and the radio was on...The song Perfect Two by Auburn came on and he looked at me..."I like this song...It's like it was made for us." he said and held my hand. I was just so happy...I couldnt reply so we just stared at the stars after an hour we slept in the car...The next date we had...He brought me a gift! I have been a little curious why he was taking pictures of me when we hung out...But now i know why! He was making a little scrap book for me! He turned to me and said. When you and i grow old..I wish to marry you and spend every moment of my life with you! The bad and good moments! We'll have kids and name the boy Jake and the girl Amy! I will love you forever..and one day..if i die first i want you to look at the last page of the book! Dont look ahead. It'll be a surprise!". I looked at him and nodded. After more dates it lead up to him asking me to marry him! When he did...I cried happily and said yes! Then 2 years latter after the marriage...We had 2 kids! He was right a boy and a girl...And they were twins! They grew up to be wonderful kids...But my boyfriend he was right...he did die first...and when he died i soon came after him...I lied on my death bed and i remembered the scrap book...i opened it to the last page and almost cried at what was on it. A heart with a ring taped to it and it said "Ever since the first time i saw you i fell in love with you. I know i will die first but dont worry..Dont cry for me when i am gone. I love you and i will love you in death as well". After i was done reading that...i died but with a face of peace.


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Surprise._**

My name is Shania and I'm in love! Me and my boyfriend we're on a date! My boyfriend made the first move while we were hanging out on a bridge in a park, like on the equipment. And we were both trying to nap on this bridge and we started poking each other, flirting, and he just grabbed my hand and held it. We just sat there, half asleep in a park holding hands. And then in the morning I guess we just started hanging out even more! He took me on a second date a week later...We were sitting on the hood of his car and he had a lamp and the radio was on...The song Perfect Two by Auburn came on and he looked at me..."I like this song...It's like it was made for us." he said and held my hand. I was just so happy...I couldnt reply so we just stared at the stars after an hour we slept in the car...The next date we had...He brought me a gift! I have been a little curious why he was taking pictures of me when we hung out...But now i know why! He was making a little scrap book for me! He turned to me and said. When you and i grow old..I wish to marry you and spend every moment of my life with you! The bad and good moments! We'll have kids and name the boy Jake and the girl Amy! I will love you forever..and one day..if i die first i want you to look at the last page of the book! Dont look ahead. It'll be a surprise!". I looked at him and nodded. After more dates it lead up to him asking me to marry him! When he did...I cried happily and said yes! Then 2 years latter after the marriage...We had 2 kids! He was right a boy and a girl...And they were twins! They grew up to be wonderful kids...But my boyfriend he was right...he did die first...and when he died i soon came after him...I lied on my death bed and i remembered the scrap book...i opened it to the last page and almost cried at what was on it. A heart with a ring taped to it and it said "Ever since the first time i saw you i fell in love with you. I know i will die first but dont worry..Dont cry for me when i am gone. I love you and i will love you in death as well". After i was done reading that...i died but with a face of peace.


End file.
